1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a carrier for developing an electrostatic charge image, a developer for an electrostatic charge image, a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, a process including adding an electroconductive agent other than carbon black has been considered aiming at improving dullness of images in carriers for electrophotography.